liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurgen Klopp
Jürgen Norbert Klopp (born 16 June 1967) is a German football manager who is currently the manager of Liverpool F.C. After leaving Borussia Dortmund in the summer of 2015, Klopp signed with the Reds on 8 October 2015, following the departure of Brendan Rodgers. He took over a Liverpool team that had failed to qualify for the Champions League in the 2014-15 season and were generally considered to be performing below expectations. Liverpool career Upon the conclusion of the 2014-15 season, manager Brendan Rodgers was under substantial scrutiny after a poor season in which Liverpool fell to sixth place in the Premier League, having come close to winning the title the season before, and had failed to win any trophy for the third season running. Klopp and former manager Rafael Benitez were both linked with the job, with both of them having left their clubs that summer. Despite this, the owners stuck with Rodgers, but after a poor start to the 2015-16 season, the calls for Rodgers to leave intensified, and on 4 October 2015, after a 1-1 draw in the Merseyside Derby, it was confirmed that Rodgers had been sacked. Jurgen Klopp and Carlo Ancelotti were both immediately linked with the job, with reports quickly surfacing that Klopp was the club's leading candidate. On 7 October, the BBC reported that Klopp was to be announced as manager the following day, and indeed, on 8 October 2015, it was confirmed that Klopp had become the 20th manager of Liverpool Football Club, signing a three year deal. The following day he was officially unveiled as the club's new manager at a press conference at Anfield. After some comparison with Jose Mourinho, Klopp was asked to describe himself in a similar vein to "The Special One", but jokingly said "I don't want to describe myself. I'm a totally normal guy, I'm the "normal one". On 17 October 2015, Klopp took charge of his first game for the club, a 0-0 draw at Tottenham. During the first half an hour, Klopp's pressing play was shown to a high standard, but with players such as Daniel Sturridge, Danny Ings, Christian Benteke, and Roberto Firmino ruled out through injury, a breakthrough couldn't be found. Five days later, Klopp managed at Anfield for the first time, drawing 1-1 against Rubin Kazan. On 25 October, Klopp took charge of his first home League game, another 1-1 draw, this time to Southampton. Christian Benteke gave Liverpool the lead, but poor set piece defending allowed the Saints to equalise with minutes remaining. On 28 October 2015, Klopp won his first game in charge of the club, beating Bournemouth 1-0 at Anfield in the League Cup, with Nathaniel Clyne netting the winner. Klopp named a very youthful side, with Cameron Brannagan and Joao Carlos Teixeira making their first starts, and Connor Randall making his debut for the club. Three days later, the German won his first League game in charge, smashing Chelsea 3-1 at Stamford Bridge, with Philippe Coutinho netting a brace, before Christian Benteke rounded it off. This result meant that Klopp was the first Liverpool manager since Bob Paisley to go undefeated in his first five games. On 5 November, Klopp won his third game in the row, beating Rubin Kazan 1-0 away, with Jordon Ibe netting the winning goal in a dominant performance. However, on 8 November 2015, Liverpool were defeated 2-1 at home to Crystal Palace, Klopp's first defeat in charge of the club. On 21 November 2015, Liverpool delivered a stunning performance as Klopp's side crushed Manchester City away, beating the home side 4-1 at the Etihad. The Reds scored three goals in the first 32 minutes, with Philippe Coutinho and Roberto Firmino particularly impressing, and both getting on the scoresheet. Joe Hart prevented Liverpool from running rampant, before Martin Skrtel smashed in the fourth from the edge of the box in the 81st minute. Five days later, Liverpool qualified for the knockout stages of the Europa League, beating Bordeaux 2-1 at Anfield. Stats See also *Jurgen Klopp/Transfers Category:Managers